


Dear Dream Team AO3

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Me addressing the dreamnotfound and dreamnotnap tags, but its really not that important I'm just annoyed and really bad at describing things-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	Dear Dream Team AO3

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way supposed to be mean or upsetting!! Please don't take it that way, I mean no harm!!

Dear Dream Team AO3,

**STOP TAGGING DREAMNOTFOUND AS DREAMNOTNAP!!**

Please stop tagging the Big™ ship as the underrated small one! I wish to go into the Dream/George/Sapnap tag and not _only_ see Dream/George! 

This is by no means meant to be mean or hurtful to people, I just want to tell you all to please not use the polyamorous Dream Team tag only for Dream and George!!

This also happens on other platforms, so it's not just people here. Again I will say, **PLEASE DON'T TAG DREAMNOTFOUND AS DREAMNOTNAP!!**

Sincerely, a Dreamnotnap shipper <3


End file.
